A Whole New World or Something
by PrincessofPanties
Summary: AU. It starts out with Minako, Yukari and Junpei going out to buy some coffee, but ends up with the three in a whole other universe. The goal is to get the hell back home, but can that even be accomplished? This is one of those 3:00 AM stories, I'm basically writing the plot and ideas as I go along.


**AN: This story is in a AU where none of the characters are Persona users. They still all live together in their dorm and still call themselves S.E.E.S., but such facts are rather irrelevant to this plot. What exactly is the plot exactly? I'm not sure. This is honestly a creation that is writing itself as I go along. Without further ado, enjoy I guess.**

 _ **Part 1- A Freshly Brewed Mistake**_

 _ **-POV: Minako-**_

Grey storm clouds covered the sky, similar to how a blanket of snow would cover the ground during winter. No bits of blue seemed to want to peek out from under the masses of puffy, dull grey, or if they wanted to they were certainly not trying their best. I squinted my eyes, as if somehow trying to peer through those clouds but of course, that was impossible. Humans don't have x-Ray vision or anything of the sort. That'd be neat though, huh? Though if I had a power such as x-Ray vision I certainly wouldn't be wasting it by trying to peer through storm clouds. No, I'd most likely, scratch that, most DEFINITELY, be in the local gym's girls' locker room, peering right through those changing stalls...ehehe.

I must have had some sort of 'look' on my face because the girl whom was walking beside me paused, giving me quite an odd stare.

"Minako..." She let out a sigh, as if I were a burden to be with, though I'd 100% argue that it's the other way around. "What's on your dirty little mind now?"

"Dirty!?" I gasped, feigning shock, offense. "Why would you ever consider that I, the most innocent minded girl out there, would be thinking dirty thoughts?"

My comment earned me another sigh. She looked as if she had something she wanted to say, but instead she must have been feeling benevolent and kept quiet. Either that or the dreary, stormy atmosphere had her feeling down in the dumps.

"Yuka-tan" another voice chirped, belonging to the third and only male member of our little group. "Why d'ya seem so glum, you usually leap at the opportunity to put Minako in her place."

Yeah, seriously. What was she, my mother? There were a lot of snide comments I could have made at the moment, but I guess I, myself, was feeling benevolent and decided to stay quiet as I let my gaze rest upon the brown haired girl that was Yukari Takeba.

Yukari was...well, she could be quite the nag at times. Bossy, rude, somewhat stubborn. She doesn't handle tomfoolery too well, but even so she's somehow my very best friend. Me, whose tomfoolery knew no limits. I guess what those scientist guys said about opposites attracting was true. I could be considered the proton to her electron. The thought caused a small smile to dance across my lips. Yukari would probably get offended if I called her an electron.

"I'm not in the mood to argue today..." She muttered. Her brown eyes looked tired and somewhat dull as she spoke.

Aha, so it appeared my intuition about the gloomy atmosphere tiring her out was correct.

"I wish it wasn't our turn to go get the coffee..."

In all honesty, I didn't quite feel like fetching coffee for the others either, but everyone had their days. It was agreed upon, and if you complained Mitsuru would give you that icy look that held promises of executions and great suffering if you didn't abide to the agreed terms. And so abide we did and abide we still do. Though sometimes I do ponder; what does one of those infamous 'executions' feel like? I felt myself shudder, small goose pimples crawling down my flesh. Being whipped by Mitsuru didn't sound all that bad.

"Yeah, me too..." The male's face scrunched up in what looked like disdain as he complained, "I don't even like coffee, let alone drink it!"

"There's no use complaining, Junpei!" I chimed in with my sweet, dulcet voice. "As members of the S.E.E.S committee, we promised we'd fetch the coffee on our signified days!" I gave my chest a hearty pat, trying my best to look proud and heroic. "It's our duty, and as such we should carry it out efficiently and properly!"

"Ugh" was the only reply I got for my speech.

I dramatically slumped my shoulders as the other two continued complaining about our current situation. They acted as if they actually had anything better to do anyways. Finally, after maybe five more minutes of ambling about, the three of us finally were standing outside the coffee place. 'Chagall Cafe' was its proper name, but I felt that calling it The Coffee Place made it seem more, umm, becoming I guess. Well, that and the fact that I never bothered to jot the name down in my memory.

"Well, let's get this over with." Junpei muttered as he headed for the doors.

"Yeah..." Yukari grumbled as she followed our blue capped companion. "You just know that the lines are gonna be long on a stormy evening like this."

I stayed quiet as I trailed behind her, I could complain with them but I was too busy trying to count how many people were holding open their umbrellas regardless of the fact that it hadn't even begun raining yet. My mind was pushed out back into reality, or rather our reality as I heard Junpei let out a gasp. I was about to ask an obvious question when, after looking up, I immediately found my answer. Junpei was holding the door to the cafe open, but what was beyond it was...well it was the LACK of anything beyond it that had us discombobulated. The cheery, light natured cafe that'd usually greet our sights wasn't there. Instead it was just a great mass of darkness, an empty void perhaps.

"W-what's the meaning of...that?" Yukari finally broke the thick silence; her voice was an octave higher as she asked that question.

"It's probably nothing..." Junpei replied, but by the look on his face it was apparent he didn't think so. "They might just have their lights off..."

"Why would their lights be off!?" Yukari snapped at him. "It's only 4:45!"

"Power outage?" The young man meekly suggested.

"The storm hasn't even started yet!"

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

I drowned out the sound of their bickering as I stared at the blackness. The more I stared the more that I felt it was...beckoning me, tantalizing me to enter it. What DID lie beyond that darkness? Was it just the cafe? Or...something else entirely? The aspect of such an idea caused me to shudder with excitement. I was certainly curious, that's for sure.

"H-hey, Minako, what're you doing!?" Yukari's voice sounded horrified as she finally caught sight of me slowly edging towards the open door.

"Isn't it obvious...?" I responded, not prying my eyes from the target in front of me. "If we're ever to learn what this is, we must delve inside!"

"It could be dangerous though!" The girl quickly rushed to my side, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. "I won't allow you to do something so stupid!"

I pouted, but planted my feet firm on the ground as not to upset her any further.

"Well..." Junpei mused, "we can either risk it and go inside...or we can go back and face Mitsuru's execution."

"I wanna go in..." I glanced longingly at the blackness. It was calling me, I knew for certain now. I wanted badly to heed its call, but Yukari was probably right. To wander in there blindly would be...

"I guess...if the three of us stick close together..."

I looked at Yukari with absolute disbelief. She was yielding? She never yielded...unless, perhaps the darkness was calling out to her too and even she must be curious.

"Alright, let's do it then! Let's enter the void!" Junpei threw his free fist into the air, no doubt getting pumped at the prospect of some sort of adventure happening.

I felt myself getting pumped too, everything had been so boring and monotonous lately that a good adventure would definitely throw me into higher spirits. And if there was danger? Well, you couldn't have a good adventure without a little danger anyways, could you?

The only one whom didn't seem too thrilled was Yukari. She had an indecisive look upon her face, torn between safety and a chance of some excitement. Reaching down, I grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze, in hopes of reassuring her. She looked into my eyes and I gazed right back, silently telling her that it would be alright 'cause we all had each other after all. In response she managed a ghost of a smile and gave my own hand a squeeze in return.

Junpei, oblivious to our little moment, loudly bellowed, "Well quit loitering and get on in, my arm is seriously starting to hurt from holding this open!"

After that, nothing else was said. I didn't let go of Yukari's hand as i took the first brave steps into the darkness. I recalled Yukari and Junpei following close behind, but after that my conscious slowly flitted away, and my mind became one with the darkness.

It was an adventure we wanted, and well...the universe seemed pretty keen on granting our wish.

Maybe...too keen.

 **AN: And so ends chapter 1. Thoughts and opinions? Lemme know. If you have criticism feel free to share it with me, unless it's grammar related because, yes, I'm already well aware that I suck with grammar. The POVs for this story will be switching between the 3 main characters, Minako, Yukari and Junpei. I'm not really used to writing in a 1st person perspective so please bear that in mind! Also, what do you think about my version of Minako? She has no exact canon personality other than the fact that she's more optimistic and emotional than Minato is, so her character is kind of up to the writer, similar to Vocaloid. I always thought of her as rather childish and upbeat.**

 **Also...why didn't anyone else notice the portal while Junpei was holding the door open? Lazy writing HO!**


End file.
